The Cereal Killer
by Cactus.T.T
Summary: Vash and his companions travel across gunsmoke and end up meeting a mysterious cartoon killer. . .Better than the summary makes it sound.


**Disclaimer: Ok listen up people… This is my first piece of Free writing _EVER!_ So please be nice.I would love constructive Criticism, but flames will be used to create a bonfire for roasting your favorite Anime characters as well as marshmallows. I do not own Trigun or any of its Characters. I do not own the Numa Dance (even though Peggi J. Crawford and Eevee and I are all going to film our own Numa Dance), and I do not own Peggi or Eevee even though I sometimes think I do.lol. Read and Review Please- Cactus.T.T. CHAPTER ONE – "The Chapter without a Name."**

As our adventure continues on the planet known as Gunsmoke, our three warriors known as Mille, Meryl and, as you may already know, Vash the Stampede, continue to save the planet.

"Mr.Vash?" Millie addressed the blonde man in the red coat.

"Yes Millie?" Vash replied in reference to her question.

"When are we stopping for the night?"

"Yeah, isn't there a motel or something a couple more miles away, Vash?" asked Meryl.

"Yes," sighed Vash, "you are correct, Meryl" he continued while rolling his eyes because he knew she was correct and he hated that.

"I'm tired, I'm Hungry, my feet hurt and I feel dirty . . .don't you _dare _say anything about that last statement, Vash," complained Meryl.

"Yeah, I am too now that you mention it, Meryl," said Millie.

"HEHE. Dirty! Hehehe!" giggled Vash, a dorky grin on his face..

"HOORAH! WE ARE HERE AT LAST!" proclaimed all three of them in unison, realizing that they were actually _at_ the location they had been walking to in the first place.

They all did a little happy-dance as Vash spoke.

"Okay girls, let's go to the front desk and check in for the night," he ordered.

As they walked toward the office, Vash noticed a white blur in the distance, which stopped him in his tracks for a second.

"What is it, Vash?" Millie questioned.

"What? Oh, nothing," Vash replied, smiling, "I guess I'm just really tired."

As they walked up to the desk in the check-in office, they noticed a young blonde haired woman with pretty blue eyes sitting behind the desk, watching a music video on guys!" the desk clerk welcomed them, sounding very bubbly and excited for someone working so near nighttime.

"Which music video is that? The song sounds familiar." questioned Vash, doing a little dance along with the music.

"I don't know," the desk clerk shrugged her shoulders, "it's some new music video called The Numa Numa Song by two crazy girls named Peggi and Eevee"

"Wow, I've never seen that one before," Vash said, "anyways, we would like to rent a room for the night." Vash stated.

"_Two_ rooms for the night!" exclaimed both insurance girls at the same time.

"Ok, here are your room keys. You will be in rooms 258 and 259. Take a left out of the office and follow the hallway until you get to the end, then just turn the corner and your rooms will be just a few doors down. Have a great evening!" The desk clerk smiled.

"You too baby. I'll be in room 258 if you want to stop by." Vash winked at the clerk.

"Thanks handsome, I just might do that," The blonde flirted with him.

"You know, you remind me of a girl I knew back home." Said Vash,

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" questioned the desk clerk, very flirtatiously.

"Trust me, it's a very good thing!" replied Vash.

Millie just rolled her eyes and walked past Vash, grabbing him by the ear, forcing him to follow her. As the three walked down the hallway, they all saw a white blur round the corner that they were supposed to turn down. They all ran towards it turning around the corner, and when they did, there was nothing there.

"Well, that was odd," Meryl stated the obvious, "damn, we must really be tired."

"Okay well good night ladies." Vash bid the insurance girls.

Millie and Meryl entered their room and Vash had just locked his door and was just about to unbutton his red trench coat, there was a knock on the door. He opened it and he was surprised to see who was there.

"What are you-?" Vash was cut off from his sentence as the woman who was in his doorway forcefully kissed him, caressing his chest with her fingers. With one swift kick of her foot, she slammed the door shut.

"Isn't this going to be awkward in the morning?" asked Vash.

"Just shut up and make love to me," said the longhaired woman.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Are you sure this is what Wolfwood would have wanted?" Vash asked.

I'm sure you all know who came to "Visit" Vash during the night time...But find out in CHAPTER 2 OF **_THE CEREAL KILLER_**! DUN DUN DUNNNN!


End file.
